The Ultimate Hybrid
by TairuSzoola
Summary: A story of a young boy who is born a hybrid between Saiyan and Kryptonian. Something I wanted to test out and see the life of a young boy who must experience the life being born between two of the most powerful races in existence. Hopefully you enjoy and the story will grow into something more.


_**The Ultimate Hybrid**_

_Power is important to many but love is important to others. It would be the day that a Kryptonians woman and Saiyan man would create life. This young life was known by the name Sukashuu-Am. (Sue-Cashoo-Am) After events and losing his parents he would be left on Earth to be adopted by a family of humans where his new name would be Arashi. Arashi grew up and slowly noticed he was different and he continued to feel that way until he was sixteen when he would surely learn who he was. _

"Hey Arashi what are you doing! Put my Ipod back" shouted his older brother. "But Tom, mine has a dead battery" said Arashi in a winey matter. Tom rolled his eyes at his brother who was obviously still very childish. "Look at you, do you even comb your hair" said Tom as he looked at Arashi's shiny black spiked hair. "Uhhh I tried but it does not seem to work. It never stays down" Arashi said back as he noticed that his hair was spiked back up even after putting gel in it. "I swear you are weird sometimes" said Tom as he began to laugh. Arashi laughed to as his tail was swooshing back and forth. "I have always wondered why you have a monkey tail but then again you are basically a monkey" laughed Tom some more. Arashi grabbed his tail and tugged it. He had it forever but never understood why he was the only one who had a tail in his family.

"Tom, did you hear that I got an A+ on my Biology test?!" said Arashi very excited as he began to jump up and down. "What else is new? You are always getting good grades! You are not stupid, we obviously understand that" said Tom with a grin as he knew he would call his brother stupid in a joking manner sometimes but never really meant it.

"Where are mom and dad at" asked Arashi as he began to feel hungry. "I think they may be at the super market. I mean why would they not be, you basically eat the weight of a whale" said Tom trying to remind Arashi about all he eats. "Ya well I am hungry" said Arashi as he rubbed his stomach and began to walk toward the kitchen and out of Tom's room. Tom followed as he knew he did not want his brother getting into trouble for doing something he was not supposed to.

Suddenly the TV begins to fizz and the news comes on. "This just in, an alien attack has struck in Baltimore Maryland. It seems that nobody is safe; cops are being zapped left and right. If you know what is best, then run" said the news woman with a very scared face. Arashi looked amused as he looked at the TV and sipped a juice box he had grabbed out of the kitchen while Tom watched the news.

"Shit, Arashi, get your shoes on. Mom and Dad may be in danger" said Tom as he quickly grabbed his blackbelt and tied it around his waist. Tom was always wearing his martial arts uniform since he loved training and fighting. Arashi looked up to his brother and loved to play fight with him. He was not nearly as strong as his brother or as good of a fighter as him but he loved to do stuff with him. Arashi and Tom had not sparred in a while but Arashi had been training since he was eleven and noticed a new natural strength in him that he had yet to reveal.

Tom drove the duo to the heart of Baltimore as they noticed weird green lizard people running around blasting people with laser type cannons. Tom ran up as he spun kicked the laser cannon from the lizard guy and then backflipped to show the lizard guy he was ready to fight. Arashi smiled as he ran up to one and punched him backwards as he began flying into another one. "That strength….how long was Arashi training for again?" Tom began to think as he knew these lizard people were looking to kill. "Who are you and why are you all here" said Tom as he began to get ready for a fight.

"Hahahahaha we are the soldiers of the great powerful ruler. He wants this planet as his new breeding ground for soldiers." The lizard soldier said as he jumped back and rushed Tom punching him to the ground. Arashi got scared as he quickly jumped up and slammed down on top of the soldier. "Tom you okay" said Arashi as he began to wonder if Tom might have died. "Ya just a slight knock back" he said as he noticed these soldiers were strong, not typical human strength.

Suddenly there were a thousand surrounding the two and it might of seemed hopeless when suddenly Arashi picked up a car and threw it knocking a way out of the crowd. "What the" said Tom looking a little dumbfounded. "Come on" said Arashi as he began to run and Tom quickly followed.


End file.
